Down with The Dogs
by KirolaiSemperFi
Summary: It's uploading." "DOGS! GET OUTTA THERE, MCGEE!"


**DISCLAIMER: NCIS is the property of, well, not me. Let's just leave it at that, shall we?**

**A/N: I'm BACK! Thank GOD! High school has been killing me! UGH! **

"Gibbs!"

The special agent couldn't help but smile as he heard the voice he'd missed for months. Looking up from his desk, he gave Ziva David a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"It's been a while, and Tony and McGee are not back yet." Ziva tried not to look anxious. After losing her faith in her team and fighting to get it back, she didn't want to lose any of it again. Plus, she couldn't bear to think about what could happen to her two friends as they were off in some car junkyard.

Gibbs only smiled. "Relax, Zi, they'll be fine. It's Tony and McGee we're talking about."

"And that's what worries me."

Gibbs threw out his fifth empty coffee cup into the trash. "Just wait for them to call. I assure you that _nothing_ bad happened."

**********************************************************************************************************************

McGee exhaled deeply as he connected his laptop to the car. Lying his head back against the driver's seat, he looked at his partner.

"You done yet, McHurry?" Tony asked, glancing around with anxiety. "You're supposed to be faster than this!"

"It's uploading, okay? Relax!"

"I can't relax! I am relaxed! You relax!"

McGee gave him a look. "What's there to be worried about? No one's here."

Tony shook his head from side to side, playing with McGee's words. "Well--"

"No one's here, right?" McGee lifted his head from the chair, looking directly into Tony's eyes. "You said nothing was here!"

"Wrong, McInterprets-Things-Wrong!" Tony wagged his finger. "I said I didn't _see anyone._"

"There's no difference!"

"Yeah there is!"

"What?"

"Dogs aren't people. People are people. Dogs are dogs. They're animals."

"They're still considered as 'things' as people are!" McGee complained.

"You have a dog, why don't you ask him?" Tony said back.

"Jethro doesn't speak! He's a--"

"--Dog." Tony finished.

"Yeah, he is."

"No, McGee!" Tony was staring off towards an area that McGee couldn't see. "DOGS! McGee!!"

McGee looked at his screen. "It's not done yet!"

"Get outta there, McGee!" Tony pulled his partner out of the car, making sure the laptop was with him.

"I didn't get all of it!"

"That's okay! We gotta go! c'mon!" Tony pulled him along towards the high chain fence, jumping up to grab a hold of it. He mad e sure McGee did the same.

Behind them, both could hear the approaching barks of more than one dog.

"Hurry!" Tony tugged on McGee, until he felt something pull the man down towards the ground.

"OW!" McGee let out a small cry of pain. "He's got my ankle!"

"Tell him to let go!" Tony yelled.

"He's a dog, Tony!"

"You can relate! Maybe he's related to Jethro!" The senior field agent tugged once more on McGee.

"Don't be an idiot!

"I'm not the one who got caught, Probie!"

"FREEZE!!"

Both men stopped moving, allowing themselves to be pulled back to the ground by the junkyard dog and the owner of the voice, who they soon discovered, was holding a gun. A BIG gun.

"This isn't what it looks like!" McGee tried to explain, trying to hide the laptop. But it was too late.

"Put that computer down!" The gunman ordered. "Now!"

"We're federal agents!" Tony explained. He slowly reached into his pocket for his badge, but froze.

"Tony, what's wrong? Show 'em your badge!"

Tony let out a shaky breath. "I left it on my desk..."

The gunman laughed. "I'm not stupid. C'mon, you're coming with me."

Tony and McGee, with their hands still up, followed the gunman and his two growling dogs.

********************************************************************************************************************

"Something is definitely up, Gibbs." Ziva stood up, pacing in front of her desks. "I mean, they should've been back by now! Why aren't they here?"

Gibbs looked at his watch. He couldn''t blame Ziva for being worried; it had been almost two hours since both Tony and McGee had left. Besides, something so easy as downloading information didn't take McGee long at all.

"I mean, they could at least call!" Ziva finished her babbling, causing Gibbs to realize that she had been speaking through his thoughts, adn that she had been spending too much time with Abby.

At that moment, the phone rang.

"Yeah. Gibbs."

No reply.

"Hello?"

On the other line, Gibbs could hear two people arguing, and the sound of what must've been the phone being passed between two people.

_"You tell him!"_

_"Me? No!"_

_"Do it!"_

_"Why me?"_

_"'Cause I'm the Senior Field Agent!"_

_"Which means you should be the one to tell him!"_

_"No, it means--"_

"HEY! DINOZZO!"

The bickering stopped.

_"Boss?"_

"Where are you?"

_"Uh...that's an excellent question, Boss..."_

"You gonna answer it?"

_"We...you...you might wanna turn on the news."_

Gibbs motioned for Ziva to out up ZNN on one of the plasmas. "Okay. What am I looking at?"

_"Just wait..."_

Ziva and Gibbs stared at the screen until a new story popped up.

_"Two suspects have been caught breaking in to the car junkyard this morning, apparently determined to steal some valuable parts on multiple cars. Both suspects were caught and are now in jail."_ Two mugshot were brought onto the screen, and Ziva gasped with a smile on her face. Gibbs stared in slight diselief. _"After much struggle, they have given up their identities as Tony McGee and Tim DiNozzo."_

"You're in jail?"

_"We wouldn't be if McStalling wasn't taking so long uploading his stuff!"_

_"What?! You said there were no dogs!"_

_"We are not gonna have this conversation again, Probie! Go wait for your turn!"_

_"I don't get a turn! We hafta share this call!"_

"HEY!"

_"Quiet! Gibbs is talking! Boss?"_

"Stop bickering!"

There was a slapping noise over the phone, followed by McGee's whine. _"What was that for?"_

_"Upsetting the bossman."_

Gibbs sighed. "Oh my god..."

_"Hey! You guys are done!" A deep voice yelled from somewhere on the other line. _

_"We're not done yet!" Tony yelled. _

_"Time's up! Let's go!"_

Gibbs heard his agents being dragged out of the phone room.

_"Boss! We're at Leav---" _

The line went dead.

"C'mon, Ziver." Gibbs hung up his phone and grabbed his coat.

"Where are we going?" Ziva fell into step behind him after grabbing her own coat.

"To pick up Tony McGee and Tim DiNozzo."

**This is my little take on the promo for this week's episode! Can't wait! Now to tackle the other stories...**


End file.
